


Niceties

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff (?), M/M, OOC Tasuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Tasuku...makes some realizations.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Takatoo Tasuku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Niceties

The Winter Troupe often goes out drinking together, occasionally with Izumi, especially for celebrations. Hisoka surprisingly has a very high tolerance. Homare, unsurprisingly, has a very low tolerance.

They went out drinking tonight, in fact, just for fun. Tasuku was busy with acting-related matters (as expected) so wasn’t able to join. But that’s alright. Acting makes him happier than a couple of drinks ever could. Though, he supposes it’s nice to have a night out once in a while. This night is just not one of them.

Tasuku treats himself to some warm milk at night (the dorms are surprisingly silent right now) in the kitchen for doing well on the extra role he just played.

It is exactly at this very moment that Hisoka, Azuma, and the others decide to barge in and disrupt his short-lived peace.

Hisoka comes with Homare in his arms (bridal style, at that), Azuma and Tsumugi trailing behind him.

Tasuku sighs. _Of course._ “Why do I even bother?” he says, despite walking over to Hisoka and taking Homare out of his arms. Hisoka immediately flops to the ground, hitting the floor with a loud _thud!_ before snoozing away.

“Oi, don’t just fall asleep like that- Ugh, I’m not about to deal with you both right now. I really don’t have time for this…” 

Tsumugi chuckles. “We’ll deal with Hisoka, don’t worry about him.”

“Just get Homare to bed,” Azuma finishes, that sly smile of his giving Tasuku the chills (he is seriously never going to stop getting chills from Azuma’s smiles).

“Alright,” he agrees, and carries Homare upstairs. He’s lighter than he looks. A lot lighter actually. Has he been eating okay? Maybe he’ll ask Omi to sneak some extra carrots on his dish, or-

Ah, he’s doing it again. Well, Tasuku has always been a worrywart. He makes it to Homare’s room and sets Homare down on the bed as if he were the most fragile being on the planet. 

He decides to stay for a bit. It’s not weird to watch people sleep, right? Wait, what type of question is that. Ugh, Tasuku is really not having it today.

It’s fine. He just wants…reassurance. For what exactly he isn’t quite sure. But being able to watch over Homare like this gives him a sense of comfort.

When did he become so protective of Homare? Well, no, he wouldn’t say protective is the word, but he can’t think of anything better.

With people like Sakuya and Tsumugi, he feels almost like an older brother to them. And with Homare…he’s not quite sure what he’s feeling. It’s a little different than what he usually feels with others. 

It’s quite surprising how fond of Homare Tasuku has grown. 

Of course, he’ll still be nothing but a noisy and nonsensical poet. Even so… 

Homare stirs, snapping Tasuku out of his thoughts. 

He runs his hands through Homare’s hair. _You and your stupid unsymmetrical hair…_

He sighs, shaking his head. What is with this guy, really? 

Homare looks really peaceful though. The moment he opens his mouth it’s chaos but when he’s sleeping, Tasuku can’t help but find him beautiful. Gorgeous, even. One thing leads to another and before he knows it, his lips are ever so slightly brushing Homare’s forehead. He realizes what he’s doing halfway through.

 _Shit,_ he thinks. _Now I’ve really done it._

_The hell is wrong with me?_

It finally dawns on Tasuku what his feelings Homare might be. He doesn’t want to accept it. Refuses to. 

“I love you,” he whispers in Homare’s ear.

Then, he leaves the room as fast as he can without causing a ruckus.

Over the next few days, he desperately tries to get that night out of his mind. Though it seems to be the only thing he can think about for a while.

It’s the only thing Homare thinks about for a while too.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I know I wrote Tasuku pretty OOC but think of it as seeing a new side of his :3 TasuHoma doesn't get much attention sadly, so I wrote this!  
> Twitter: @razzgamer5


End file.
